ZATMAN 2
by Beckettsbabe09
Summary: Sequal to ZATMAN. MUST READ IT FIRST! This is what happens the morning after and few days following the big New Years Eve bash.


Disclaimer: I don't Stargate or anything else in this story.

Jack awoke the next morning in pain. He was lying funny on his couch. Wait…not his couch. He looked around. Daniel was curled up in the armchair. Further investigation discovered that Teal'c was on the floor beside of the coffee table.

He tried to remember what he had done the night before. He went to Sam's New Year's Eve party. He remembered drinking…lots of drinking. Slowly, he got up from the couch.

He heard humming coming from the kitchen. Making his way toward the noise proved difficult. He was stiff and queasy. How much had he had? Finally reaching his destination, he slumped against the door facing.

"Carter, why in the hell am I still here?"

Sam turned toward the voice, and stopped dead. Jack stood against the door facing to her kitchen, in the same condition as he had been the night before. Trying not to laugh, she explained about the night before. Leaving out the whole Zatman incident, of course.

"Oh, sir, wait." She turned toward the fridge and grabbed a camera off the top. "I need a picture for my scrapbook." Before he could protest, she snapped the camera. "I'm going to get a few of Daniel and Teal'c. Help yourself to anything in here.'

Making her way toward the living room, she finally allowed herself to laugh. This was way better than the party Daniel had thrown last year. Said man was still curled up in the chair. Sam smiled as she took some photos of him and then some of Teal'c. Oh yeah, this was going to be one great addition to her scrapbook. Around t he third or fourth click, Daniel awoke.

"Whatz goin' on?" he slurred, sitting up. "Why an I still here?"

"Once again, you have failed to control yourself around alcohol." She watched in amusement as he suddenly grasped his head in pain.

"WHO WANTS PANCAKES?" Jack yelled from the kitchn. Daniel groaned in pain.

"LOUDEST NOISE EVER!" He yelled in response. All of the yelling seemed to rouse Teal'c out of his sleep. He sat up and looked around, his eyes landing on Daniel and Sam.

"I feel most peculiar Major Carter."

"It's called a hangover Teal'c. It's what happens when you drink too much the night before. Next you'll feel really hungry and really sick at the same time."

"I do not feel hungry." He got up on the couch just in time to see Jack walk in.

"Give it time T, give it time." Jack said, making himself known to the room. You could've heard a pen drop. Sam just kept clicking the camera. Thankfully nobody noticed her. Daniel and Teal'c just stared at Jack. For a second, Daniel thought that he was still asleep.

"Jack…what are you wearing?"

"The same thing I was last night: pants, shirt, and shoes."

"How about underwear?" Sam tried hard not to laugh after Daniel said this. It didn't help when Teal'c said "Indeed."

"Well traditionally one wears underwear and Danny, I must admit, I'm a die hard traditionalist."

"Is it traditional to wear them on the outside of your pants?" Teal'c asked, raising his eyebrow. Sam couldn't hold it in any longer. Jack looked down to see what they were going on about, only to find that he was wearing is underwear on the outside of his pants. He hurried to take them off. Sam used this opportunity to snap a few more pictures of him with them half on half off. Once he had them off, Jack looked around the room.

"How about them pancakes?"

A week later, Sam sat at her table at home, putting the finishing touches on her scrapbook. She couldn't wait to show the rest of her team. Oh, and Janet, she couldn't forget about Janet. Jack was probably going to kill her, but, oh well. She shoved the book into her bag and headed to work.

Later that day, Sam was showing off her finished product to Daniel and Teal'c when the subject of the last pages walked into the room.

"Whatcha got there Carter?" He walked over to the desk and sat down.

"Well, it's a scrapbook, sir. It's of some of the parties we've had over the years. Do you want to see?"

"Yes please." She handed over the book and watched him flip through it. It took him a good five minutes to reach the newest pictures. Sam watched in amusement as his eyes widened.

"Carter, how come I don't remember you taking these pictures?"

"Well, sir. Probably because you were still a little drunk." Daniel snickered, but stopped when Jack threw him a death glare.

"This," he said, holding up the scrapbook, "gets showed to no one else. That's an order."

"Yes sir. _Now_, she thought, _you're just going to have to tell Janet, the rest of the medical staff, Siler, Walter, and General Hammond not to tell._

It was later that week before Jack learned that more than his tem knew about the photos. They had just gotten back from a mission and were having their routine check-up in the infirmary.

"How's it going Zatman?" Janet asked, walking up beside him.

"What?" Jack only vaguely recognized his superhero name.

"Well, I'm just telling you that I know who you really are." Jack was really confused by this point. He thought the chief of the medical staff had gone nutty.

"Doc, what in the word are you going on about?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" he was starting to get agitated now.

"Well…um…you told Sam not to tell after she told me. Maybe you shpuld ask her."

"CARTER!" she may be on the other side of the infirmary, but he was going to get her attention.

"Yes, sir" she came around the corner, with a slightly confused look.

"Why is the Doc calling me….what was it?"

"Umm…Zatman." Janet quickly excused herself, saying that she needed to tend to another patient.

"Why did she call me that? Does it have something to do with the reason I had my underwear on the outside of my pants?"

"Yes. You see, I went to the bathroom some time after the ball dropped and when I came back you were standing on my coffee table with your underwear like that. You said that you were a superhero by the name of Zatman. You had a remote in your hand, pretending it was a Zat Gun. You know where Daniel and Teal'c woke up at?"

"Yeah." He was dreading every second of this story.

"Well… that's where you "killed" them at." Jack was silent, taking this all in. He had gone to a New Years Eve party, gotten drunk, declared himself a superhero, and a pretty good portion of the base probably knew if Janet knew.

"I am NEVER drinking again."

A/N: There you have it! I know it was longer than the last (thankfully) but was it as good? Why don't you push that blue-ish button down there and tell me? Big thanks to A.L.Ross for convincing me to post this after all!


End file.
